


Cleansing

by Nemoinis



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemoinis/pseuds/Nemoinis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth agrees to undergo a ceremony with Teyla to strengthen the bonds between the Atlantis expedition and the Althosians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleansing

**Author's Note:**

> Moving everything to AO3 - previously posted on LiveJournal in May 2005.

If only, Elizabeth thought, all her afternoons could be spent this way. She popped the last bite of the moist, spicy cake in her mouth, followed by a sip of tea.   
  
"More?" Teyla asked, offering the small platter of cakes.   
  
"Mmm, no thank you. They were delicious."  
  
The way Teyla inclined her head suddenly reminded Elizabeth of Teal'c and his regal bearing. Thoughts of his code of honor quickly followed and she had to take a sip of tea to cover her unexpected embarrassment about her previous suspicions regarding the Athosians, regardless of the validity of the reasons at the time. She told herself that did what she had to do to keep them safe, all of them, Athosians included. But if this was what Teyla required of her to prove that, then she'd do this too.   
  
"Thank you for inviting me here, Teyla. I'm glad we can work past our differences."   
  
"You honor me with your willingness to participate," Teyla responded. "The Wraith have culled my people for generations, leaving behind broken families, broken friendships. We cannot allow grudges to divide us further if we are to survive. I understand the reasons behind the actions you took but I cannot in good faith continue to support a relationship between our people without a cleansing."   
  
"I understand completely," Elizabeth said. "Where do we begin?"   
  
Teyla stood. "Come." She offered her hand.   
  
***  
  
It was just outside the new settlement, hidden behind a wall of vines, down a narrow crack and into an open room.   
  
"Oh," Elizabeth exclaimed when they arrived, "a hot spring."   
  
Steam curled gently from the surface of the small pool, making the air humid and heavy but something smelled sweet, like flowers mixed with burnt sugar. Roughly hewn benches lined the walls, piled with stacks of cloth that Elizabeth assumed were towels. Teyla drew the flap hanging over the entrance closed and secured the ties.   
  
"No one will disturb us."   
  
Teyla started to undress, placing her vest on a nearby bench. Elizabeth really wasn't sure what to do.   
  
"Teyla?"   
  
Teyla smiled reassuringly. "We must wash away our past differences," she indicated the pool, "and begin anew. We'll build our future on trust and mutual joy."  
  
Elizabeth still didn't move.   
  
"If this is uncomfortable..." Teyla let her voice trail off.   
  
"No," Elizabeth said. She wanted to start things new with Teyla and her people. She could do this. She pulled her shirt over her head, unclipped her bra.   
  
Teyla shed the rest of her clothing as if it was perfectly natural, her body the color of dark tropical beaches and Elizabeth thought of pineapple drinks with pink umbrellas and double splashes of rum. She was overwhelmingly aware of how pale her own skin was, the softness of her belly, the way her entire body read 'not a warrior.'   
  
But when Teyla held out her hand, Elizabeth took it and stepped into the water.  
  
The water was pleasantly hot and lapped about them as they made their way to the center of the pool. It wasn't very deep, only waist high in the center.   
  
"This will demonstrate your willingness to trust me," said Teyla, uncurling a long strip of cloth she'd had in her other hand.  
  
Elizabeth stared at it and then down into Teyla's eyes. If she refused, this entire ritual would be for nothing and she'd never win the Athosians' trust. She dipped her head in acknowledgment and closed her eyes when the cloth went around her head.   
  
"Are you ready to begin?"   
  
Elizabeth nodded and gave a sharp little gasp as the first splash of water hit her shoulders, following the line of her collarbone and trickling down the valley between her breasts. The next one slid over her neck and she couldn't help but arch into the delicious warmth. Teyla started a soft singsong chant and let another scoop of water flow over her.   
  
It was different with the blindfold on, the water was hotter, the air seemed warmer and she swore that if she could see, the cave would be overflowing with flowers, heavy and pungent. The water skimming lightly over her shoulders and down to her breasts made her shudder. She knew that her nipples were tight and red and didn't care that Teyla could see and she couldn't. Time seemed to stand still and Elizabeth relaxed into the rhythm of the water and Teyla's voice.   
  
An hour later, maybe only minutes, there was a break in the water, a pause in the chant, and the feel of Teyla moving away. Elizabeth waited in her relaxed, semi-aroused state. Then Teyla's fingers moved tenderly in her hair and the cloth around her face began to loosen.   
  
Elizabeth blinked in the sudden light when the blindfold was removed. Teyla looked flushed, her hair curling damply across her forehead and shoulders, water beading across her skin like tiny diamonds. She ran her fingertips down the side of Elizabeth's cheek, around her jaw and up her chin to her lips.   
  
"You have never shared joy?" Teyla asked quietly, rubbing her thumb gently over Elizabeth's lips and there was no doubt what she meant.   
  
"Yes," Elizabeth said hesitantly, "but never..."   
  
"Ah." Teyla leaned back and Elizabeth was achingly aware of Teyla's breasts swaying in front of her every time she inhaled. "I can have Halling take my place, if it would ease your worry?"   
  
"No, no. This is fine. Just...new."   
  
Teyla smiled, sharp and bright. "New things are very exciting, are they not?" and shifted to let her nipples brush against the peaks of Elizabeth's.   
  
"Yes," she said breathlessly. "Very exciting," and leaned forward to press her lips against Teyla's. She tasted earthy, like long grass and mint and this was different than it had been with Simon, she thought, pressing herself harder against Teyla. Simon was comfortable and familiar and there had been no mystery and this was as big an adventure as going through the Stargate.   
  
Teyla moved them, lowered and pressed Elizabeth to her back in the shallows at the edge of the pool. Water lapped at her ankles and it felt like an extension of Teyla, another part of her begging entrance as she slid her hands up Elizabeth's calves and thighs, slow and inexorable until Elizabeth's legs parted, opened wider until her knees touched the sand on either side of them.   
  
Then Teyla's fingers slipped between her thighs and her thumb circled her clit, around and around until Elizabeth was dizzy with the sensation. Her hands explored Teyla's back, feeling the sleek muscles coil and bunch beneath her fingers and didn't know what she wanted.   
  
So she whispered "please" and Teyla's mouth was at her breast, suckling and tugging and her beautiful slender fingers were slipping inside her again and again and over and over until she burst with a shocked cry.   
  
And then Teyla was above her, teeth hot and sharp on her mouth, grinding down on her thigh with sharp little cries of delight until Elizabeth couldn't help but roll her over. Had to push her into the sand to explore her salty sweet skin and look forward to a bright clean future with no regrets between them.   
  
But maybe a few more disagreements.


End file.
